No Safe Place
by heywassuphelloo
Summary: Teague has taken Mina to the Fae plane, which was believe to be impossible. The groups confrontation came with some pretty grueling consequences; the Grimms are out for blood and will stop at nothing to get the revenge they think they deserve. Will the group of friends be able to defeat them for a second time? Sequel to Safe Haven for All.


**Hello, all! I am back with a NEW story which will be the sequel to Safe Haven for All! Eeee! I'm excited for this one cause I think it'll be better than story #1 in this series! I think I will make this a trilogy, but it all depends on the feedback from you guys, so if you read this story please give reviews so I know how I am doing:)**

 **So as many people who read my fics know, SHFA with Teague and Mina leaving the human plane. Shaylee died and the Grimms are out for blood, Fae blood. This first chapter will be in a perspective that I have never written in, so that's fun! I got so many positive reviews on SHFA and it seems like a lot of you wanted me to write a sequel, so I am excited to introduce to you guys: No Safe Place.**

 **PS: This story will most likely be in Mina and Nix's perspective or Mina and Ever's for the most part. Here and there, there will be a couple of random people's perspectives, but it will be in two different ones for sure because one will be from the Human plane and one on the Fae plane! (hope that makes sense lol)**

* * *

 _Nix's POV_

* * *

We found Nan and Annalora. That's about the only good thing that has come out of this confrontation. There are still plenty of Grimm's out there hunting Fae and we took down a few of them. I am sure it will only put a target right on our backs. Dawn knocked Nan out with some spell so she's sleeping in the back, and by the time she wakes up she won't remember a thing which is good for her because what she went through is something no human should.

Annalora was in slightly better condition when I saw her in the cell, but she still hasn't gotten to the car yet. From what it sounded like, Mina and Teague got her out of the cell before I even exited the building. They should be out by now.

And then there is Ever. My poor, sweet Ever. Sobbing quietly as her head lay in my lap. The tender skin from her back is throbbing where the ogre picked off her wings.

"I've never seen her like this." Dawn whispered as she began tearing up. Ever has known Dawn and Dinah the longest; it is almost as if she is one of the sisters.

Ever paused her cries just long enough to speak, "It doesn't help that I've literally been stripped of what makes me who I am. I am a pixie, and now I'll never be able to fly again."

I started running my fingers through her hair because I couldn't think of much else to do.

"They should be here by now," Dawn pointed out. "They aren't with Dinah either."

So Dawn noticed it, too. "I should go in." I started to move from underneath Ever, but Dawn put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sweet smile.

"Stay. She needs you." I nodded in thanks and continued to massage Ever.

As Dawn exited the car, the back door to the recycling center flew open. Out came a distressed Annalora limping towards the vehicle. As she got closer it was evident that she was crying. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she could barely calm down enough to speak.

"Annalora. Annalora!" Dawn held her as she tried to slow her breaths. "What is it?"

Annalora shook her head and pointed at the building. "Shaylee. The Grimm."

This got my attention. She sounded very flustered and couldn't form full sentences.

I kissed Ever on the forehead, "One second." I exited the car and met with Dawn and Annalora. "What about them."

"She's dead." Annalora broke out into a loud cry. My heart started racing as I looked at Dawn, and both of us ran back into the building not caring whether or not the danger was still inside. Soon enough Dinah and Arden were by our side as Dawn contacted her through their twin telepathy.

We entered the building and saw Shaylee lying in a pool of her own blood that was a deep red with the faintest touch of blue shimmer. The Grimm lay on the top of the stairs; he was dead as well but his blood was thick and black. The sight made me shiver.

"Oh God." Dinah turned away obivously neverved by the scene. "I'm going to be sick." She went into one of the cells and puked into the corner.

Dawn fell to her side and started crying. "She was so young and so sweet." She ran her fingers through her hair. "She's still warm." Dawn said as she looked away.

"Arden and I will carry her to the car." Arden looked at me and nodded. His usually blue tinted skin was now white. We picked her up small body and began carrying her to the car.

"Guys." Dinah yelled. I stopped in the middle of the doorway, "Where's Mina and Teague?"

With everything else that has happened I almost forgot they were with us. Arden and I still had Shaylee, so we took her to the car that didn't have anyone in it and laid her in the back seat. Arden put a blanket over her before we left to go back to the building.

"They had to have been captured." Dinah said.

"Or dead." Dawn added.

Dinah argued, "If they were dead they would have been on the floor with Shaylee." Her face fell as she realized what she said and she sat on the ground. "Let's just go back. They are the two strongest Fae. They will be able to handle themselves until we figure out where they are."

I nodded in agreement, "We have to get the other girls home." I don't want to leave my two bestfriends behind, but at this point, it doesn't seem like there is much we can do. Besides, we have to get out of here before more Grimms show up and figure out what has happened.

Dawn drove Teague's car and stopped in the park. I felt bad doing this, but we couldn't really take Nan home. I carried her and put laid her on the park bench where she would wake in the morning. Luckily for her, unlike any of us, she will forget everything that happened. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Nan." I whispered in her ear before I walked back to the car. She will be so confused in the morning.

We drove back to the hotel in silence expect for the occasional sob Ever or Annalora let's us hear. When we got back to the motel, Arden and I moved Shaylee onto the couch where she was then crowded by Mei and Constance.

Constance broke out in a sob and hugged Shaylee's lifeless body. "What happened." She looked so peaceful laying there; she looked as though she was only taking a nap.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"The Grimm got her. The one that was after Mina. He's dead, too, but we think another Grimm has Mina and Teague." Annalora explained.

"So you don't know where they are." We all shook our heads.

Mei walked up to the mirror hanging in the living room and waved her hand in front of it.

"What are you doing?" Annalora asked, genuinely curious.

Nothing was happening, and it was only confusing us kids even more.

"I can't find her." Mei sighed in defeat.

"Try Teague," Constance suggested. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and walked up to Mei.

Mei tried again and this time, a picture of Teague was on the mirror. Actually, it was more like live video footage.

He was in a small room with a love seat and book shelves that reached the ceiling. He was kicked back on the couch as his bright blue eyes scanned a book. Teague didn't appear to be in any harm, but he did look stressed.

"What?" Dinah said under her breath.

"Where is he?" Arden asked.

Mei shook her head unknowingly.

Annalora stepped closer to the mirror. "This isn't possible."

We all looked at her waiting for an explanation.

She scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief, "I've been there before. Can you scan the room a bit?"

Mei moved her hands so that a 360 pano covered the entire room.

"Oh my god." Annalora was shaking her head.

"Spit it out, girl!" Arden demanded.

"He is on the Fae plane."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Where do you think Mina is? Why isn't she with Teague? It was kinda weird not writing Nix as his happy, energetic self, but it wouldn't have fit into this chapter very well if ya know what I mean. Please if you read this chapter review so I know how it's going:)**

 **Thank you guys so much for all your support! You guys rock!**

 **3 reviews for next chapter, and as always, thanks for reading!:)**

 **xxx heywassuphelloo**


End file.
